FateMonsters
by tHat'N'Clogs
Summary: Good News: There's a chance for everyone to survive. Bad News? Pff. Do you want the list in Chronological order, or Alphabetical? BNHA/Pokemon/Fate, with a dash of BBB. The real question is what Prana may bring to light, deep secrets? Alter-egos? Death itself? Only one way to find out... T for Language, EXTREMELY high Crack-treated-seriously content. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **A/N**

 **Who likes some good ol' crack with broken as shit powers?**

 **This one'll have Pokemon, Hero Aca, a decent amount of Fate (mostly translated into Pkmn{as a small side note, that was disturbingly easy to translate things over}) and a BBB reference. You'll see what I mean** _ **real**_ **quick hehehehehe. Enjoy the madness, my good readers. (Additional note: I'm not good at pure crack, so this'll be crack treated seriously I guess… also featuring un-Flanderized Hatsume 'cuz I can (and Prana things.))OTHER other note: No romance. Nu-uh, if someone else wants to, sure, but I can't write romance to save my life.**

A _boom_ echoed out as her newest baby began to shake, but she had one last thought before a loud _crash_ echoed and the floor collapsed; for once it wasn't her fault.

 _Ah, I'm glad you're all here_ , _and you can get up now, all your injuries are gone for the moment._ The voice didn't echo, but the white space was a bizarre thing to wake up to. _Izuku,_ _**you**_ _have been chosen to fight in this war, don't worry about why, but if you win then you have access to any wish you would like. If one of the other students in this war are killed here, they will be killed in reality once this is all over, with none the wiser but the winner. Your goal is to kill the enemy Servants that will be handed to each of you, a different class for each and differing strengths for each class._

He froze at 'kill,' voice frantic as the voice began to fade away. "Wait! What do you mean servants? Are you the one that made the building collapse?" By this point, he had begun to push himself to his feet, face filled with determination as One for All flared deep in his chest, a strange tingling feeling his body as he could feel more than 15% of the quirk igniting like a bonfire, ( _and he was fine and felt sturdier_ _**what?**_ )"What did you do to my friends!"

The voice only chuckled, a smug amusement flickering through Deku's mind before the white faded, plopping him in front of a Beedrill. _Guess he wasn't kidding_. A frown crossed the childish face as he flared One for All again, that same sensation filling him as Beedrill's red eyes flashed, the bug type buzzing around as if appraising the green haired boy. A fairly high pitched, almost feminine-but-still-male voice spoke in his mind. _**Are you my Master?**_ _Uh, Beedrill? I-I don't…_ The voice's words flashed through his head again, green eyes blazing with determination. _Yes. If we're doing this, then I am your Master._ A hesitant grimace split his lips, holding out his hand. _If we_ are _stuck doing this anyway, then, wanna be friends?_

The bug's compound eyes gave no hints as to what he was thinking. _**That would be preferable, thank you. Before we begin, I can**_ **feel** _**your curiosity, so, let us begin to strategize.**_ Izuku's eyes widened at the implication of Beedrill feeling his emotions pushed to the side for the moment as his eyes twinkled. _Our goal is to have you be the last Servant standing, flying, whatever, yes?_ _**That is correct, Master.**_ _So does it matter if the other Masters are left alive?_ _ **No, but I would advise against going easy, even if they are your friends, things buried deep within a person can be revealed once they begin Prana manipulation, do not trust their words.**_ _Prana?_ The bug type shifted for a moment, glancing around and landing as he settled against the concrete wall behind him. _**Sit down, I shall inform you of my abilities and the function of Prana. This will take some time.**_

 _My babies! My precious BABIES they're all_ GONE _and I have nothing to make them with NOOOOO!_ She let her head rest in her hands, covering her face as she looked around, activating her quirk to make sure nothing was around, an odd tingling in her eyes as her vision filled with static. _**Are you my Master?**_ A fairly deep, definitely masculine voice echoed in her mind, the lack of vibrations a dead giveaway. _What that other voice mentioned? I suppose so. Do you know anywhere we can get supplies to build things? Can you read my thoughts? Oh, maybe you would know! What's happening to my eyes?_ _ **Slow down, Master. In order, I don't know what voice you mean, no, but I could find and take some for you if need be, yes, as well as your general emotional state, and you seem to be developing Mystic Eyes. Have you never been exposed to Prana before now?**_ His voice was even, a touch of alarm and concern faintly mixing into his tone at the end. _Prana? Can it be used in machinery? Is there some secret technique I've been missing all along?_

A faint irritation echoed through his mind as he seemed to sigh, the ruffling of feathers an odd familiarity, remind her of the bird-faced member of 1-A. _I should make an invention to assist his flight, it could be a rudder-like appendage attached to his-_ _ **Master.**_ _Hmm?_ The plans for modifications kept running in the background, a practiced factory plotting and stamping out impractical ideas as the thought began to refine itself. _**Prana is the combination of Od, life force within each creature that is produced continuously, and Mana, the ambient energy within the air, to become Prana, which can be used for Magecraft and is the energy source for all Servants within the war. I would prefer to be able to strategize with you, and from what I can sense of your Od, your eyes should be adjusting within a half an hour.**_

Mei frowned, crossing her arms as she felt around and slid back against the wall. _So, we're trying to defeat the enemy Masters and Servants for any one wish of ours? Do both the Servant and Master get a wish each, or do only the Masters get a wish?_ _ **You are correct, and both get one wish. Mine is to have my fallen allies rest in peace for the rest of time.**_ His mind seemed to darken for a moment, curling away from her own. _**What would your goal be, Master?**_ _To have as much funding as my babies would ever need! I can do great things for others while fueling my passion for bending the laws of physics, shocking the world. Literally, at some point._ A smile had crept its way onto her face by now, imagining the feats her babies would be able to perform and beginning to reverse engineer the most interesting possibilities once more.

 _ **Ahem. If you would, what are your specific advantages in a fight? Outside of a fight?**_ _Mmm, I'm not a fighter, I create and repair support gear for the Heroes, but we need materials and a safe area to do that. In battle I have a zoom based quirk, so I can see very accurately over up to five kilometers. You?_ _ **I am an Archer, and as such I am in possession of an extremely powerful Noble Phantasm, a finishing attack, if you will. It can only be used once per day and will exhaust more than a third of my total energy depending on how much Prana goes into it, so we must be careful with it. In addition, I am a long ranged fighter and using Noble Phantasms will generally reveal which legend a servant belongs to, as well as their weaknesses. I have other capabilities for close combat, but that is the gist. I recommend setting up camp for the moment, getting into a fight with you unable to see is less than ideal. I can perform reconnaissance on my own after you are settled in, I can communicate through this mental link over long distances and your keen intellect may be key to winning this war.**_ With that, she got up, almost immediately stumbling before down feathers guided her along, a consistent _swoosh_ and rush of air whenever he moved, similar to a cloak. _Camouflage? Too obvious in the city. Hidden grenades?_ _ **I already have the ability to harden my cloak into a solid Steel Wing at a moment's notice if there is trouble Master.**_

 _How? Is this the power of Prana that you mentioned? Can it be used in machines?_ Another sigh from her feathered friend. _**It is natural to most Pokemon, yes, and Prana is completely incompatible with modern machinery.**_ _Is that a challenge?_ _**After we acquire materials, go ahead and try.**_ The rest of the walk was a comforting silence, Hatsume trusting her Servant's guidance as the crunch of leaves began beneath the pair's feet. _Is one's wish a personal affair? Are there any side effects to Prana?_ He was silent for a moment, but she could feel thoughts whirling, a slow, complex dance of dozens of leaves, held together by some invisible force within his mind. _**It is not something to be shared lightly, but as your Servant, it is my duty to enable you to understand and assist me as best you can. The only real side effect of Prana is enabling repressed emotions to rise to the surface.**_ _**I can feel that it has awakened your compassion, but I detect no deceit or darkness within you.**_

She could feel him thrumming with concern at the last bit, a regretful tone as he continued, _**Unfortunately, I fear that you may need to stamp that compassion out again if we are to win. Compassion towards one's opponents is unwise, and I would prefer that you not fall into the shadows as I have.**_ He curled his mind away again, beginning to withdraw from the mental connection. _Wait,_ her heart ached (when was the last time this happened?) at the thought of his being so, so alone.

 _ **Yes, Master? I believe this place is suitable for us to set up camp, I will prepare the trees for us to make camp in, but I must focus for this to be successful.**_ Hatsume shifted, as her eyes popped open, filled with determination. _You don't need to be alone, is all. What… what_ is _this?_ _**Those are Mystic Eyes, the may be unusual, but there are a specific number of types that there are, and if you tell me what you see, I can identify which type as I complete this.**_ _What if I can see_ everything? _What about the lines everywhere? Why is everything such a sky blue? What hap-ARGH!_ Alarm flared through him, a rising panic as he held her shaking form, curled into a fetal position.

His voice was filled with urgency, a steely determination underneath. _**What's wrong?**_ _I tried to use my quirk and Zoom with my eyes, everything got super bright and the lines widened, dots appearing on them, growing so much_ larger _as the blue got brighter, what's happening to me? Will I be able to use my eyes again? What if I can't invent anymore because I can't see any of the part well enou-_ _ **Master. Calm down for a moment, just turn toward me, turn off your 'quirk,' it's causing Prana to rush to your eyes and the Mystic Eyes to intensify. I'm sure you'll be fine, and I know every set of Mystic Eyes and their limitations, I can help you with this. Now please, turn over, it'll be fine.**_ His voice was calm and collected, but his thoughts were whipping around faster than her own once an idea popped into her head, the leaves flitting to and fro as panic began to set in. "Take your own advice," She croaked, "Crazy bird." Opening her eyes, she saw the green hood and lightly tan wings, his three fingers wavering over her, a green glow over his 'hand.' He stared at her eyes as his mind locked up, the leaves freezing in the air as the thoughts fell to the ground.

 _What's wrong? Archer?_ _ **You have been given a terrible gift.**_ She could feel him itching to adjust his collar and escape, but he stayed right by her side. _**You have two pairs. Two sets of Mystic Eyes at once, one of which has been fabled to never exist in the first place, the second one of the rarest abilities of our time.**_ _How? How could this happen to, to… Someone without anything but her mother and her imagination._ _**From what I can tell, pure luck, if you want to call it that.**_ _**The first pair is… well, the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. They allow the user to see 'death' as lines along an object, the density of the lines is based around a combination of the user's understanding and the foe's vulnerability. The second pair is… complicated. More complicated. The All Seeing Eyes of The Gods were thought a myth… but they grant the user the ability to understand all things they can see, divine true names, detect intent, they're even fabled to be able to seal Apostles in an eternal slumber by simply speaking their true name. With both… you would be unstoppable, if not for your low speed in combat.**_

Mei's eyes widened, wincing as she began to _understand_ **more** , the strain beginning to give her a headache, the girl reflexively closing her eyes. She could still see. _Wha-_ _ **All Seeing Eyes. You act as if a simple blindfold will stop such an ability. That will hold it back to reasonable levels, can you still see the lines at the moment?**_ _Sorta, they're thinner than hairs._ She stood up shakily as Archer began scaling a tree, unfurling his cloak and flapping his wings for balance. He resumed a calm facade, tying leaves together in the canopy, barely visible against the green backdrop.

It was time to see what these eyes could do.

 **A/N**

 **Y'know how this story is crack? Apparently I run on crack, so enjoy this stint of updates while it lasts lol.**

 **Any questions? I me~an… there** _ **is**_ **the review box down there…**

 **Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 ***Crack intensifies***

 **On a side note, you don't have to understand much to get what's really happening, but assuming you know as much as I do about Fate (lol a little more than the minimum to get what's going on) then you'll get how broken this is.)**

 _ **...Servants all have stats, and they correspond to the 'Base stats' that you mention, in the world where we are but Monsters in your pocket.**_ _**Strength, Endurance, Magical Power, Agility, Luck, and our Noble Phantasms. Each has a 'rank' that represents power. I specialize in hitting hard and fast, and as a Lancer my speed is nearly doubled. I can feel that you've reinforced your body to hold more of your 'quirk,' meaning that comparably, you're a weak servant at the moment.**_ _Y'know Beedrill… I like the sound of that, but do you know what's better?_ _ **Are you alright, Master?**_ _Better, I think it's time to go hunting._ A grin split his features, a glint in his eye that didn't bode well. _I know the capabilities of one of the strongest servants in this war and I can fight better than nearly any other possible Master here, and I know their habits._ A thrum of determination to save his friends before anything went wrong filled his chest like a balloon, the pressure only compounding the effect. Izuku stepped out into the street, glancing around and seeing only fences surrounding traditional Japanese homes. _How long can you hold your transformation?_ _**Five Minutes, Master.**_ "Are there any people around?" _**No Master, but I can sense that the other Masters are all within the city limits at the moment.**_

A chuckle echoed from somewhere to the left, green eyes fixing on a smug grin. The grin grew hungry, a madness alighting in his eyes. "Berserker, do you think anyone else wants to play?" The implications hit Izuku a moment before it was too late, Lightning crackling through his skin as the deep blue and red blur attempting to run him down from the right. _Shit._ His blood ran cold at the towering figure before him, all reason within the Garchomp's eyes gone, the monstrously large figure towering over him. _They're only supposed to be 6'3 why is he more than 2 and a half meters…!_ The ground type rushed forward again, Lancer stepping in to pull Izuku out of the way. _**Get the other Master, I'm not sure how long I can hold him off, and we are**_ **not** _**blowing the Noble Phantasm in the first five minutes of combat.**_

The bug type threw his green haired companion onto the street near the building Monoma was standing on, the madness in his eyes only intensifying as he hopped down, the gleaming, hazy eyes fixed upon the boy in green. Lightning intensified in how quickly it arced around for a moment, the 15% ramping up even further as Deku filled in any holes with Reinforcement magic, a wild grin filling his own face.

Monoma rushed forward, arms stretched out to catch his enemy, to get a touch, to sate his _hunger_.

Deku jumped over, landing a punch to Monoma's left arm. Monoma just grinned as Izuku's gloves and hand were shredded, leaving Monoma perfectly fine. "What…? Monoma, what did you _do_?"

The red eyed menace didn't respond, only rushing forward again as Deku jumped back, letting enhanced instincts do the work as he frantically thought of a solution. _Lancer, how are things going?_ _ **His Noble Phantasm means that if I touch him, I take more damage than he does, and I don't have time to boost.**_ Deku's blood ran cold as he realized. _Lancer, we need to retreat. NOW._ Beedrill's mental voice was choppy, filled with pauses and grunts as he narrowly avoided Garchomp's blows. _**Master, he's too, quick. I have the greater speed, but his charging speed, and tunneling, mean he can keep up, wherever we try to, run. Knowing this figure, he can also sense our movements via sensing vibrations on the ground, his only weakness is his absolute madness as a Berserker.**_

Deku's grin began to return, a sliver of his own sanity still visible through the mad plan. _I need you to lead Garchomp to where we are_. _**Are you**_ **insane?!** _**He'll tear you apart like a wet tissue!**_ _Trust me._ _ **Crazy brat… incoming. You have 10 seconds.**_ "So, you've managed to copy your Servant's abilities as a quirk. Not bad, but it seems that madness is there too, isn't it? I don't suppose you'd be up for some time for me to prove 1-A as better now would you?"

The gleaming red eyes alit with _more_ fury, downright murderous rage by now. The tremors of heavy footsteps were nearing, and Deku jumped just as the two would have reached him.

 _ **Taking the shot.**_ _Wait, he's going to be in the air._ _**How can you tell?**_ _I know his plans, they're thorough and will solve any problem in front of him._ _ **In that case…**_ The arrow flew straight towards the quartet, just as the boy jumped into its path. _**...it's a good thing we're smart enough to avoid head on fighting. Well done with the recon milady.**_

 _That's not all, Iida is approaching from the other side of the city, Kirishima is far above, coming down now, Ibara is… eugh, well, she's not a problem at the moment, and Hagakure is… Archer._ _ **Hmm?**_ _What does a different colored aura mean?_ His voice was cool and collected as he scanned the air, finding the truth in her words. _**I don't know, the eyes were fabled and considered myths. Who's the last master?**_ Silence and pain for a moment were his only answer.

 _ **Master?**_ _It's nothing, just a bit of eye strain._ _**Don't strain yourself, there has never been a war that lasted only one-**_ _Don't you dare jynx it._ An amused undercurrent appeared for the both, a small feedback loop forming. _**I'm not an ice type you know**_.

A house collapsing from the great wingbeats of a red, white and blue bird killed the mood faster than cutting one of the lines. _Why._ _**Because when you're double the size of a normal Braviary, who are known for fighting Druddigon for damned**_ **sport,** _**you almost have to be a legend.**_ The duo sighed, focusing on the new threats for the moment, dismissing the outpouring of magical power that was Garchomp's fading form.

 _What could possibly go wrong?_

Jumping into an arrow _sucked_.

Jumping into an arrow fired by a _Servant_ was a bit less than recommended. The blow had shorn straight through the reinforcement and One for All, no resistance as the shadow-y energy faded out of existence.

 _ **Master!**_ Beedrill rushed over, deflecting a glancing blow from the fading Garchomp despite the lance in place of his hand contorting to near uselessness. _**ANSWER ME BRAT!**_ _I'm not gonna, hah, hahahahaaaaah, s'n't like i'm gon' be dyin' any time soon, y'kn'w?_

The poison type growled, an odd buzzing coming from the comically small bug. _**Get up. We're heading to the forest, I can feel almost every other servant approaching.**_ _I can still fi-guh!_ Attempting to stand up, the boy coughed blood nigh instantly, his nerve endings screeching worse than any steel beam being torn at his stomach. _**Oh hell no, kid.**_ **You** _ **are grounded, now shut it.**_ The bug cursed his lances again, wishing for some way to get a good _hold_ on the kid as he dragged him away, instead forced to drag the kid along the ground, wings fluttering mightily as the trail of blood grew ever longer. _**Hang in there kid… I know herbs that can save your reckless ass…**_

 _Keep firing, even a target that big can't take hits forever._ _**Yes, Master.**_ She rubbed her temples, hissing at the boiling temperature. _Unstoppable my ass._ _Hmph_. _**I still say those herbs will help.**_ _Again, not a Pokemon. Don't feel like risking my life when there's no reason._ She could _feel_ his smirk as he landed a particularly good shot. _**Your headache. Be careful though, you really can boil your brain like that.**_

A quiet _swish_ in the bushes caught her attention, a burning curiosity, a want to _know_ what was happening was just out of reach.

The want was balanced by the _equally_ important want against having her head melt, and so the eyes stayed closed. It was odd though, they only that one bush had moved, like there was some-Her eyes snapped open, the burning ignored as panic blazed. _Archer, what Servant did you say was missing?_ _**What's wrong, it was Assas-DAMN!**_ _**On my way!**_

He was rocketing over, burning Prana like cheap charcoal. The Presence was suddenly revealed, a dark type flitting around like a madman, a red crest covering its head and three other forms near it- _ **p**_ A _i_ **N** -She shut her eyes and cradled her head, rocking back and forth as it got worse and worse, the lines on her own hands becoming gaping voids, pulsing opposite to the rhythm of her heart in her ears, she could see the blood pumping through her skin, the moss suffocating the tree she was sitting on as suddenly, being so high up didn't sound like such a good idea.

 _ **Master, no, not like this, not right now! WAIT!**_ A single wiggle from the edge of the dangerously swaying hammock, disgusting amounts of nausea filling her head as she swayed from side to side, a warmth filling her face as Archer's worry meant that she'd be okay, he would take care of things. She yawned, stretching out her arms and legs as a pulling sensation dragged them in front of her eyes. _Heheheh, 'in front'…_ Why was they canopy shrinking?

He was delirious, a spike of panic driven into the headache as he curled up and groaned in pain, Lancer's voice saying something incoherent in the background. He felt tired, and giving up would be so _easy_ … Why was he trying again?

" _...power, isn't it?!"_

" _...fight again!"_

Huh… what were these images? These voices? They were…

" _...bad luck to fall…"_

"... _hope for one in your next life…"_

… Maybe he should just- _ **Kid! DOOOOODGE!**_ " _You can be a hero."_ Green lightning flared as he shoved against the ground, a pale blue blur spearing through the spot he was just in, shearing away small chunks of grass. Blearily, he landed and stood up.

A black and red blur was flitting all around, Lancer blocking every vicious attack by pure determination, the heavy presence in the air nearly thick enough to choke on. The green haired boy stood swayed but stabilized himself by stepping back, a _whoosh_ of air right where his head was a moment ago setting off every instinct he had, the boy whipping around to see his opponent.

 _No one's th_ -A fist slammed into his face, disorienting him as he fell down, feeling a foot slam into his chest and pin him to the ground. With his last bit of breath, he squeaked out, "Hagak-UGH!" She brought her heel up and _slammed_ it into his chest, knocking the breath out of him and disrupting his concentration, One for All and the reinforcement falling away.

A hungry hiss rung in the air, the invisible girl's voice distorted and nearly unrecognizable. "You, you _you little BASTARD!_ " She seethed, breathing heavily as the weight on his chest let up again. He held up his arms to cover his chest where her foot would be, the bare foot pushing him deeper into the soft earth, but not bashing through his makeshift defense. Not quite, but she was pressing her advantage.

His voice was tinged with a deeper baritone as he struggled with the awkwardly angled foot, keeping her from lifting it back up for another strike _and_ keeping it from crushing his chest. "What's wrong? Why are you doing this?! Hagakure, we're classmates, _we're friends!_ "

Her voice was quiet as she paused her assault, Midoriya giving her time. "Friends? You think we're _friends?_ " She laughed, a high, clear, _innocent_ sound. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'out of sight, out of mind?' Yes? Well good for you!" Her voice raised into her normal range at the end, dripping with faux cheer before morphing into a snarl, "Now try _living_ it! No one knows what this is like! I can't have anyone go after me for my looks, I can't have fun with other girls, I don't get anyone asking me why there are bags under my eyes, I can't even see a doctor about pimples! I don't have _anything_ at this point!" He could feel her eyes narrowing on him, filled with more rage than Monoma's ever had.

 **A/N**

…

 **Yeah I did that. K imma just see you guys later since this was all written in a day so far b~ye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **Time to be a bad person. Worse?**

 _ **Y E S**_ **.**

 **(See the bottom of the chapter for info on what's going on in terms of Fate things that don't make sense if you don't know the context)**

The canopy was getting smaller, the sensation of panic rising in her chest was a secondary emotion that left her wondering what it meant. She let her limbs fall limp, the wind whipping her hair into a mess. She cracked her eyes open, looking behind without turning her head, the grass coming up to meet her almost before she could react, each blade as clear as crystal, everything she could see both perfectly transparent and yet covered in little black lines, thin as a hair, but _always_ visible.

The impact was less painful than she thought, though her eyes could see bone a sticking out from her leg, it looked like her femur actually, that was supposed to be the second most painful thing a person could feel. Huh. What was that blur- _ **MASTER!**_ Oh yeah, Archer.

She tried to call out to him, blood gurgling up through her chest as she hacked up a great glob, bits of pink dribbling from her mouth, her breathing suddenly loud in her ears, the wheezing grating on her ears. Looking around, it was a punctured lung. _**No no no no, not again, not like this… this wasn't supposed to happen, you were**_ **innocent.** A nearby cough went ignored by Archer, the grass type still staring down at his Master's broken form, bones sticking up like stalactites.

 _Hey, Archer, do me a favor?_ The pokemon released the shadows beginning to gather around his hands, another cough in the background ignored by the duo. _**Yes, Master?**_ The Decidueye's tone was broken, his wings hanging limply by his side as guilt flooded their connection, the tornado of his mind eerily still and silent. Mei's smile doubled his emotional outpouring as tears began to drip. _Go help ten million points, he's the reckless idiot with green hair_ -more blood forced its way out of her mouth, her bright blue eyes shining with bubbling tears as steam rose from around the color of the sky. _Bye_.

The Servant froze, gently lowering her head onto the ground. An intricate green sword appeared in the ghost type's hand, the blade being stabbed into the ground near her body. He repeated the process a dozen times, going around her body until it was barely visible under the tree, the fading light only helping. A hiss of laughter echoed out through the forest as Decidueye finally turned to face the enemy before him, a dead even stare the only indication he gave.

The two rushed forward, another blade having materialized in the Archer's hand as the clash ended. The clone faded away with a hiss of laughter, Archer's Prana beginning to drain without a master, Independent Action his only crutch.

A grim determination filled his features as he melted into the shadows. It was time to fulfill his Master's final wish, consequences be damned.

 _This oughta be interesting, whaddya think Brave?_ _**Have fun, Master. I'll keep you covered in your fun, tell me when you feel like taggin' out.**_ A sharp-toothed smile filled his face as lines across his body alit with a red glow, the magic working with his quirk to make him twice as hard as normal.

They'd even tested it, it was perfect! "HEEEY!" He called to the man with the plan walking in front of him, "IIDA! LET ME TRY TO FIGHT YOUR SERVANT!" Despite being in the distance, it was easy to tell he was about to shift into lecture mode.

He shifted his glasses, waving his arms around like always, his booming voice easily reaching the boy in red. "Kirishima! It is entirely irresponsible of you to be participating in this farce, now if you would, please fall to Saber here." As the distances had begun to close, Kirishima could see that Iida's grin was a touch more rigid than usual, his arm movements falling into that consistent pattern that he'd been making variations on since the beginning of the year.

An excited smile stayed plastered on his face, eyes shining with glee at the thought of getting to fight such a MANLY opponent, the Gallade was an average size, a little under five feet, but the way every movement was calculated, like there was a perfect balance between each and every step he took. "Aww, but Iida, this isn't the real world, we can have some fun here! There's even magic! I bet Midoriya could show us some cool tricks with it too, you know?" The excitement that bled into the smile was real, his faith in the little guy never wavering. "What _is_ your wish, anyway? Mine'd be to share this stuff with everyone else in the class. Who knows, they might even be able to give Bakubro a good fight, yeah?"

Iida stayed silent, staring with crossed arms as Gallade kept getting closer. "As I just said Kirishima, I believe that you should not be risking yourself in this endeavor. As the class president I am obligated to see things through, but I must ask that you step aside and stand down for the duration of this war. I won't fail him again." Iida's eyes took on a haunted look at his last statement, Hosu flitting through Kirishima's mind as the same look showed up.

Before he could get a word in about being there for the guy if he was going to do something for his bro, Gallade rushed in and swiped, a pink glow coating his arm-blade. The blow was so fast he could barely even see it! _**I will make sure you will be safe, direct all of your attention to this mighty foe you face.**_ The monstrously large bird cawed and spread his wings, a thrum of pride leaking through the connection. _**Kick his ass, kid.**_

 _Brave, go find out what Caster's been up to when you get the chance, yeah?_ A warm affirmative was sent to the boy, the sharp smile redoubling as impossibly swift and powerful strikes clashed with an unbreakable defense, quirk still running strong, for now.

The mad beast was thrashing uncontrollably, his screaming no help against the pain of his crashing into him earlier. The missing leg was throbbing with phantom pains, the madness from Garchomp's quirk not helping. A snarl formed on his face, refusal to give up, to _lose_ , filling his being. _Get over here you-you mongrel._ The beast dragged itself over, the blue light pouring from its body coalescing on the leg.

Before too long, the gaping, bleeding stump had been filled with a fully functioning leg, the transparent blue light bleeding off like a river. A grin far too wide for anyone truly sane filled the boy's face, his eyes glazing over as he concentrated all of the quirk's energy as Garchomp lowered his head to the wound.

A helmet covered in stones popped out, one of them shining with that navy blue light. He reached out to it, the stone reacting with a brilliant glow as a double helix flashed before his eyes, draining the boy to his core.

The mad beast redoubled its efforts, suddenly on another rampage as it was filled with disturbing amounts of energy, the glint of madness within the mind no longer simply mindless.

Now it was well and truly _pissed_.

He rolled to the left, feeling the invisible foot impact the ground, a pastel blue fading from a phantom limb.

"Toru, I thought you were happy! How was I supp-" A fist to the face shut the chat down, One for All layered with Prana to shore up his defenses a bit, she hurt a _lot_ more than she had any right to. A flash of blue from the left was the only warning as another punch swiped at his face, just grazing his nose with the warning.

Following that beacon, he began to read her wild swings, the flare of pastel blue his only method of keeping up with the invisible onslaught.

A lull in combat let him relax for half a moment, it seemed like she was catching her- _OH JESUS_ _**Master!**_

A black blur had flashed forward in the momentary breather, a claw shrouded in pure darkness that had its own pressure to it, the claw whipping back to defend against Lancer's redoubled attack from behind.

A fist slammed into Izuku's jaw, the punch bashing through his reinforcement like they weren't even there.

 _Okay then, guess we'll play this the hard way._ Channeling his inner raging Kacchan, he summoned up every reserve of strength he had left.

A deep breath to calm himself, and then- "Oi, Toru, remind me who the _fuck_ saved your ass at USJ? Or when and you _useless_ ass didn't help even when we got caught up in KAMINO?! You would've been the best _possible_ person to bring, and yet, _you didn't show up._ All Might damn near DIED for that shit, and I _swear to shit_ if you keep this up," He growled," _They won't find your fucking_ _ **remains**_ _if you keep this shit up._ Living it?" Hysterical laughter bubbled up, the boy feeling nothing but a freeing weightlessness.

The smile filling his face only grew wider, madness on par with that 2 meter tall _monster_ from earlier dancing in his eyes. " _Living it_? Try being useless for your entire _life_. No quirk, no friends, no help, _nothing but pain_ ," The smile dripped away like hot wax, leaving a blank slate staring straight towards her. "And then watch your dreams _crumble_ before your eyes, from the mouth of your life's Hero."

He stalked towards where she was, her movements now clear to him. Each scuff of her feet on the ground was a dead giveaway, the Prana reinforcing his ears doing its job perfectly. A fist lashed out, the pastel blue flaring up as the enshrouded fist was inches away from connecting.

Which threw her horribly off balance when he blocked it and pulled her forward, her entire body now alit with that pastel blue, flaring before his eyes like a string of christmas lights.

Lights that were ever so fragile, and could be destroyed by snapping just one little light into obliv- _ **er! -YA!**_ _Eugh, what now?_ A snarl descended on Deku's face, his fingers digging into something in his rage. Why couldn't Lancer see he was _busy?_

What was in his hands anyway? The blue was flaring and crackling, the shape of a head grasped in his hands, the portion around her neck bleeding blue like it was bloo-The implications of what had just happened hit him like a _train_ , the image too much as he leaned over, sick.

 _ **Master! Assassin suddenly clutched her throat, did… Midoriya?**_ _IkilledhershediedandIdiditwhatkindofmonsteramIshedeadohgodpleaseIjustwantedtosavepeoplebutnowIdeservetodieohgoodgodwhathaveIdone-_ _ **MIDORIYA!**_

A pair of green eyes filled with horror turned to the bug type, Lancer freezing as he grasped what had happened. _**You didn't mean to-to do that, and I**_ **know** _**that there are people who care about you back home, right? Wouldn't they want you to come back, Midoriya?**_ A sniffle and a wave of contempt was his only answer, the _explosion_ of Prana back in the city ignored by both. A wet cough drew Lancer's attention back to the issue at hand, the part where his Master had been fighting while _bleeding out_ registering once more.

 _ **Quit moving around so much! You are**_ **not** _**dying on my watch, not with how much emotion swelled after I mentioned people wanting you back, I'd get summoned a second time just so they could kill me!**_ A bitter smile crossed Izuku's face at the joking tone, his expression falling once more as he thought about what he'd done. _**Quit moping and get over here before you**_ **die!**

 **A/N**

 **Okay so Servants have stats(and get buffs based on class, represented by the little "(+#)" bubbles), and they'll be listed at they end of chapters for the servants that have been revealed… even though I don't think the total story will be much more than 5-6 chapters, lol.**

 **Lancer:**

Strength: B

Endurance: D

Magical Power: D

Magic Resistance: C _**(+1)**_ → B

Agility: B _**(+2)**_ → A+

Luk: E

NP(Active): ?

NP(Passive): Sniper: Increases power of piercing attacks.

 **Assassin:**

Strength: A _**(+1)**_ →A+

Endurance: C

Magical Power: D

Magic Resistance: C

Agility: A _**(+1)**_ → A+

Luk: A-

NP(Active): Dark Gem(Empowers first Dark attack)

NP(Passive): Pressure

Sneak Attack: Coming out of hiding for the first attack grants +1 to the attack's Strength

Presence Concealment (A) Can literally meld into shadows while not in combat, in pitch dark spaces Sneak Attack refreshes, going into pitch black lets the Dark Gem reset.

 **Saber:**

Strength: A _**(+1)**_ →A+

Endurance: C _**(+1)**_ →B

Magical Power: C

Magic Resistance: A _**(+1)**_ → A+

Agility: B-

Luk: C

NP(Active): ?

NP(Passive): Justified

Riding (B)

 **Rider:**

Strength:A _**(+1)**_ → A+

Endurance: B _**(+1)**_ → A

Magical Power: C

Magic Resistance: B- _ **(+1)**_

Agility: C

Luk: C

NP(Active): Crystal of Life: Additional 1.3 times dmg per attack, -half a rank of endurance per use

NP(Passive): Sheer Force: Additional 1.3 times dmg per attack

Riding (A+) _**Inverted**_ , Kirishima rides Braviary and Braviary gets a power-up

Battle Continuation (A)

 **Berserker:**

Strength: A _**(+2)**_ → A++(+)

Endurance: A-

Magical Power: B-

Magic Resistance: B

Agility: A

Luk: A

NP(Active): Rocky Helmet: See below

NP(Passive): Rough Skin: Damages enemy upon making contact with Garchomp.

Mad Enhancement: B: The Servant is enthralled with madness, his very being nearly consumed by the threat to his existence his own mind poses. +1 to Strength, loss of reasoning is near crippling.

 **Archer:**

Strength: B _**(+1)**_

Endurance: B-

Magical Power: B

Magic Resistance: B _**(+1)**_

Agility: C

Luk: D

NP(Active): ?

NP(Passive): Long Reach (Unaffected by Berserker's Rough Skin)

*Independent Action (A)

Legend: Known for camping out using the environment to ambush an enemy squadron, killing his soul and, through pure willpower, achieving revenge for his Comrades via Arrow Raid and Final Combat against 5 opponents. (Original number: 100 enemies.)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _ **Now what's with the girl, she a friend of yours? It felt as if you recognized Berserker's master too, classmates?**_ A smile like the sun split his face, blinding Lancer with the intensity(and surprising him, the kid hadn't even _flinched_ at the searing pain that the herbs were known to have). "They're both friends of mine, Monoma's from a different class and Hagakure's-" He paused, roiling turmoil bubbling to the surface of the ocean of grief, " _Was_ a member of 1-A as well." The smile was gone, the regret in the air palpable. _**Mourning is a process, and I don't claim to know her, or you for that matter, but know that she was not in her right mind. The prana flowing through her was tainted, likely due to Assassin's presence.**_ _So then, she wasn't even in control? I could've-_ _ **The only way to do that would've let to you bleeding out before she would come to her senses.**_

Something clearing its throat off to the left made both Master and Servant jump, Izuku's eyes flickering over a green, hooded figure shrouded in wisps of shadow, a mottled tan cloak flaring out below the stranger's shoulders. Lancer dashed forward, positioned in between the two, both bent, mangled spears pointed at the foe. A ruffle of feathers and the figure make a deep, echoing chirp noise. Beedrill responded with a buzzing as a roiling wave of anger flowing through the connection, lapping at Izuku and threatening to drag the boy under.

 _Lancer, what Servant is it?_ _**I can't tell Master. That's what has me worried.**_ The chatter resumed, Beedrill's buzzing gradually growing calmer and calmer as time went on, soothing waves gently rolling through the boy's mind. _**He says he is the Archer servant, and that he was sent to assist you by his master after-She was, incapacitated. He's revealed his identity as a sign of trust, a warrior who single-handedly fought a hundred enemy soldiers after his squad was ambushed.**_

Izuku glanced up, eyeing the hooded figure that had Beedrill dropping his guard so quickly. "And who's your master, Archer?" The figure tensed for another moment of chatter, the figure looking toward where explosions of Prana could be felt in the distance. _**He says it's time to move, now stay**_ **here** _ **, Master. If you reopen those wounds, I die too, and all those people you know don't get to see you again.**_ Deku let the bitter smile surface. _If you're in trouble, just call and you'll have the power you need, promise me you'll use it if you need it, alright?_ _**I will.**_ The warm approval from the bug type filled the boy's chest as Beedrill darted off, the Decidueye taking a last glance before melting into the shadows.

And then he was alone with his thoughts.

"Caster, how much longer will this ritual take?" _**We will reach the end once the rest drop from exhaustion, and then you may have your wish m'lady. They cannot keep going on Od alone, they will tire exponentially faster the more mana you absorb.**_ The bug released another vine, now as thinner than a hair, and it seemed to extend out toward the fighting in the distance, joining the dozens of other strands, invisible to any eyes but those of an Archer.

A grim satisfaction thrummed between both, the connection between the two only strengthening Ibara's resolve.

The people of the world would finally be brought to peace.

"Saber, I will combat Kirishima, you deal with the beast! And stay vigilant, others are still out there somewhere!" _**Yes, Master.**_

Kishima called out, telling him to stop, even as his skin redoubled its red glow and became more angular, the signs of his quirk clearly visible. Tenya weaved around him, trying to trip his classmate by kicking out his ankle.

Kirishima unfortunately stayed put in the same spot, leaving Tenya to scowl and think up a plan. _He is unable to follow me, yet I am unable to do anything in return. I cannot blast through his defenses in a manner similar to Bakugou, and he has no doubt toughened up his defenses further with Prana. I have the speed advantage, but nothing else. In that case…_

A grim look beset his face, the startling reality of what he had to do settling upon him. "SABER!" _**Did you not wish to save-**_ _There's no time, we must finish these foes off quickly, Midoriya could be coming up with a plan to defeat all of us if we delay._ Saber was locked in combat with the towering Garchomp, but it had _far_ too much power for the fighting type to shrug it off, even for a moment. Only Saber's superior technique was saving him from certain death by the scythes.

 _If we're going to do this…_ _Saber, be ready to throw it off balance for a moment._ A wave of agreement flowed through the connection, Saber holding his ground for the moment.

He dashed away from Kirishima's clumsy blow, the attack looking slower even than his punches in the Sports Festival. Tenya knelt down, taking a sprinter's pose. "Recipro-"

The Garchomp's mad smile grew wider as he drew back for a devastating slash, Saber summoning a blade directly to his hand and stabbing it into the crook of the dragon type's arm. _**Now!**_ "-BURST!"

Tenya pushed as hard as he could, the dragon digging in its feet and a guttural growl building in volume as they began to slow down.

Fortunately, the enormous Braviary felt the dragon type impact with it from behind.

The scythe that had taken on a bright blue hue impacting with a bright white talon blew Tenya back, Saber thankfully catching him before any serious injury could occur. The boy nodded and drew himself up, touching the crystal Saber had handed him earlier, closing his eyes and thinking back on all the memories he had, hearkening back to even those as a child, when he used a Gallade of his own.

Iida had closed his eyes, and the deep blue glow was climbing up his body like a coiling vine, tracing interesting patterns across his legs and getting simpler until they hit his neck, where they went wild. _Cooooooool._

Shaking himself out of his appreciation for how cool his friend was looking, Kirishima decided to fade back for a bit. _Hey Rider! You doin' okay over there man?_ A wave of fond frustration washed over him, the bird feeling vastly more happy then upset, the feeling flaring each time his claws clashed with the scythes, the ground type actually pushing him back and firing large blue slashes into the air, Braviary not able to keep up with all of the thing's attacks.

Surprise flashed through Kirishima as he saw great globs of red dripping from the Servant's wings, even his tough feathers not enough to stop the _ranged_ attacks of a _Berserker. You good over there man? You need any help?_ Concern and denial flashed through Rider's mind, a deep slash to his wing the price for taking his mind off such a fierce battle for even an instant.

The joy redoubled and Kirishima found himself with a wide smile as Braviary dove back into the wild fight.

An explosion of Prana drew the redhead's attention, Iida kneeling and breathing hard as his Gallade looked, weird, different. The blades on its arms had grown out, and it looked a bit more muscular. A sword materialized in front of it, the Pokemon apparently not wasting time with the awesome arm blades anymore. A _whoosh_ and the thing was gone, the roar of that Garchomp telling the story by itself.

Rider felt another flash of joy, the trio goin' crazy with explosions of energy every second. Kiri decided to lay down, a bit tired for the moment. It was unthinkable, but, maybe things were a bit _too_ manly for the moment.

 _ **Now Master, now is our chance to strike! They have revealed their ultimate forms, and they will not suspect anything from their foolish rose tinted lenses of complacency.**_ Ibara shifted her vines, the incredibly light tendrils now able to whip around without fear of harming her foes, she could wrap them up before they could even react. _And what will you have me do, Caster?_

Pure glee flitted through the flying type's mind, the thought of wishes must have been enticing. She could not deny, the thought of bringing world peace brought her joy as well. _It will not do to be too eager, Caster. Greed is a sin._ _**Yes, you are correct Master, I may have been getting ahead of myself in our holy wish. However, they have revealed their true strength, and it is now that they shall be brought to their weakest, all I ask is that you hand me the mana you have collected. I am able to condense such concentrated mana into extremely potent prana.**_

A small frown marred Ibara's features, something within her squirming at the idea of giving someone all of this power without first hand knowledge of what it was capable of, but this was for peace, and if it was for the sake of peace… _As you wish._

The flow began as a trickle, a light, vibrant green visible even through her eyelids, growing brighter and brighter, until it began to fade, and Caster's deeper green presence began to dominate the area. The sickly feeling of bugs crawling across her skin was ignored, he would not harm her.

When she opened her eyes once more, she was drained and felt like sleeping for a few days, but Caster's giddy glee was running wild through the connection, his body dimming its glow, the red visor over the bug's eyes grew brighter than ever. _**I thank you, Master. I shall now be able to win this Holy Grail war without delay. Do stay awake for me, will you? I will also fade if you fall asleep.**_

A quick surge of energy on one of her strands of hair jolted her, the burning sensation similar to when the brute had changed its own form. _**Yes, I shall return victorious within the hour, my Master. Then our crusade shall prevail, and the world shall know true peace.**_

 **A/N**

 **It's time to be crazy and** **now they all die!**  
 **Nah, I wouldn't be _that_** **mean.**

 **I'm** _ **totally**_ **trustworthy,** _ **what could possibly go wrong?**_

 **Here are the servant stats \/**

 ***'NP' stands for Noble Phantasm**

 ****Note: The "(+1)" things are class-based bonuses to stats.**

 *****(Yes this is the end, after 3 '+'s I just say EX rank)**

 ******Mad Enhancement can be canceled out and still give the bonus to Strength if the user is 'normally' insane in such a state**

 **Lancer:**

Strength: B

Endurance: D

Magical Power: D

Magic Resistance: C _**(+1)**_ → B

Agility: B _**(+2)**_ → A+

Luk: E

NP(Active): Mega Stone

NP(Passive): Sniper

\- Swords Dance

\- Drill Run

\- Poison Jab

\- X-Scissor

 **Assassin:**

Strength: A _**(+1)**_ →A+

Endurance: C

Magical Power: D

Magic Resistance: C

Agility: A _**(+1)**_ → A+

Luk: A-

NP(Active): Dark Gem

NP(Passive): Pressure

Presence Concealment (A) Can literally meld into shadows while not in combat, in pitch dark spaces the +1 to attack refreshes, going into pitch black lets the Dark Gem reset.

\- Fake Out

\- Night Slash

\- Brick Break

\- Icicle Crash

 **Saber(Base):**

Strength: A _**(+1)**_ →A+

Endurance: C _**(+1)**_ →B

Magical Power: C

Magic Resistance: A _**(+1)**_ → A+

Agility: B-

Luk: C

NP(Active): Mega Stone

NP(Passive): Justified

Riding (B)

\- Leaf Blade

\- Night Slash

\- Drain Punch

\- Psycho Cut

 **Rider:**

Strength: A _**(+1)**_ → A+

Endurance: B _**(+1)**_ → A

Magical Power: C

Magic Resistance: B- _ **(+1)**_ → A-

Agility: C

Luk: C

NP(Active): Additional 1.3 times dmg per attack, -half a rank of endurance per use

NP(Passive): Additional 1.3 times dmg per attack

Riding (A+) Inverted, Kirishima rides Braviary and Braviary gets a power-up

Battle Continuation (A)

\- Brave Bird

\- Steel Wing

\- Superpower

\- Crush Claw

 **Caster:**

Strength: B-

Endurance: B

Magical Power: A _ **(+2)**_ → A++

Magic Resistance: C

Agility: A-

Luk: B-

NP(Active): Shell Bell: A portion of all damage dealt by Caster is returned to him as vitality.

NP(Passive): Tinted Lens: The user ignores Magic Resistance and the foe's typing for damage purposes.

Item Construction: Substitute (No cost, must be set up beforehand)

\- Giga Drain

\- Bug Buzz

\- Air Slash

\- Hidden Power [Ice]

 **Berserker:**

Strength: A _**(+2)**_ → A++(+)

Endurance: A-

Magical Power: B-

Magic Resistance: B

Agility: A

Luk: A

NP(Active): Rocky Helmet

NP(Passive): Rough Skin

Interacting via physical contact generally hurts the attacker more than Garchomp.

Then he gets angry(-er).

Mad Enhancement: B: The user has lost all complex thoughts, only able to reason out basic things based on sensory knowledge, such as where an enemy has run off to.

\- Earthquake

\- Outrage

\- Crunch

\- Rock Slide

 **Archer:**

Strength: B _**(+1)**_ → A

Endurance: B-

Magical Power: B

Magic Resistance: B _**(+1)**_ → A

Agility: C

Luk: D

NP(Active): Decidium Z

NP(Passive): Long Reach(Unaffected by Berserker's Noble Phantasms)

Independent Action (A)

Legend: Known for camping out using the environment to ambush an enemy squadron, killing his soul and, through pure willpower, achieving revenge for his Comrades via Arrow Raid and Final Combat against 5 opponents. (Original number: 100 enemies.)

\- Leaf Blade

\- Spirit Shackle

\- Shadow Sneak

\- Steel Wing

 **Saber(-Mega):**

Strength: A++ _**(+1)**_ →A+++***

Endurance: B _**(+1)**_ →B+

Magical Power: C

Magic Resistance: A _**(+1)**_ → A+

Agility: A

Luk: B+

NP(Active): Mega Stone

NP(Passive): Inner Focus: User is unaffected by bursts of Prana used to distract enemies and can

Riding (B)

+Close Combat, +X-Scissor, +EQ, (-Drain Punch)

 **Berserker(-Mega)**

Strength: A++(+) → (EX)

Endurance: A

Magical Power: A

Magic Resistance: A

Agility: A-

Luk: A

NP(Active): Mega Stone

NP(Passive): Sand Force

****Mad Enhancement: A (The user is now sane due to general insanity in Mega form)

+Dragon Claw, +Iron Tail

 **P.S. I'm sorry for any formatting errors I usually just write blocky paragraphs.**


	5. Chapter 5

The beast is incredibly strong, and while Saber has his chances, Rider is right there, bleeding and screeching with far too much volume, and throwing itself back into the fray at the slightest opening. Kirishima is sitting behind a wall up ahead, sticking out his bright red hair like a beacon every so often, ducking back just before the shockwaves could ruffle him each time. _If I could merely get over there in time… one swift kick, or even a chop to the back of the head… he would be knocked out, and the limit with Mega Evolution seems to consistently apply, and Saber went Mega after Berserker already arrived in such a form…_

All he would need to do would be to get a _little_ closer, and Recipro Burst should cover the distance before Kirishima would even realize, if he timed the shout with a loud clash. He gripped the wall he hid behind, resolute in his decision.

Nothing would stop him from helping his brother, not even Midoriya.

The Beast could feel it coming, the madness had become a whisper in his mind once more. If things continued on as such, The Bird would fall with himself, and The Blade would stand victorious, if he was able to keep his legs.

It would be a hollow victory, with no winners, and little rampant bloodshed.

 _Now, where was the_ _ **fun**_ _in that?_

The Beast's wild slashes kept him guessing, and the monstrous power displayed was simply _ludicrous_ , it far outpaced his own, and only the vast skill difference and constant deflections of the wickedly curved weapons kept him alive. Rider was nearly no help, the battle hungry bird bleeding to death, only kept alive by Battle Continuation, a high rank too. Every opening was spoiled by the infuriating lust for battle of the two.

It was time to finish this facade.

He could feel Rider's mind slipping, the thoughts slipping away and joy filling his chest through the link. It would feel so _fun_ to go over and join, to put it all out there and _fight_ and _bleed_ and **live** _,_ the only question left was… why was the ground moving up so quickly…?

There! Kirishima fell down to the ground! Perhaps Rider fighting so brazenly took a toll on his classmate. Iida crouched down, ready to sprint over, wary that this may be a trick. His legs glowed an electric blue, empowered and ready to react should his redheaded classmate prove to have lured the speedier of the two in.

His eyes glazed over, the electric blue fading as he collapsed without another thought.

The two masters in the back had finally succumbed to the lack of mana in the air, even their Od beginning to be drained like dry riverbeds with the trio of servants going wild. It was, dare he say it, nigh _perfect_ circumstances for one such as himself to swoop in and win the war in a single day. With Berserker, Rider, and _Saber_ of all classes already gone, and a master that could suck mana from the air and had _tripled_ the quality of his prana, oh yes he would be unstoppable. _There!_

The bug's smile grew predatory as the prana fluctuations through his visor began to go _wild_ around Berserker. Outrage had finally ended, and now it was time to finish things off.

He rested his wings, creeping closer to the edge of the roof as Saber finally had a chance to go on the offensive. Berserker, that _monster_ now stuck back into base form, had collapsed off to the left, being thrown back after the last clash.

Wingbeats nearly making the building's pipes crumble, he approached. The Air Slash was merely a shot to test his defenses, but it sliced into Saber's left leg as a sword would.

The servant of the blade didn't seem to notice, shoving Rider away and whirling around to face the flying foe. Noticing the slice in his leg, Saber looked back up as a sickly green glow began to shine around the Yanmega, readying his blade and focusing his mind.

The prana coalescing around Saber's body would be a problem for any other servant, most especially any other Caster. The bug's grin only grew as he whispered the phrase that would spell doom for this war, slicing through type advantages, Magic Resistance, and "Tinted Lens."

The bolstered Magic Resistance from Calm Mind and being a _Saber_ of all classes was nowhere near enough, the incredibly dense prana funnelled into the attack slamming Saber into a wall. The giddy expression on the bug's face only intensified as the transformation began to crumble, Saber's ability to combat the foe diminished to near zero.

An incessant buzz built up, the Yanmega clutching his thorax and smiling.

 _Nothing_ could stop him now.

The building across the way shuddered, the loud slam from a moment before the smoke cleared, showing a servant shoved into the wall.

Judging by the lack of any continued slashing noises, things had calmed down a bit. If he was in a good mood, he might have smiled.

For now, he simply focused, reaching a rooftop moments later, and began to observe with the eyes of an Archer.

Saber was down for the count and exhausted, Rider was being dealt with by a the Substitutes, and even Assassin would have no chance with both levels of Tinted Lens in play. The giddy feeling of a bit of their life force flowed into him, the bug type relishing the feeling of transforming the stuff into even _higher_ quality prana within him.

An arrow flew toward him from behind, stopped in place when it was surrounded by a blue glow. _So he's here._ Caster composed himself, resetting the shield with Psychic and tripling the prana running through it, putting a layer over Tinted Lens specifically for dark type attacks.

Another arrow came flying into the shield, surrounded with a shadow, but it wasn't- _Tch._ The arrow struck him dead on, the blood dripping from his thorax. With two of his legs, he gripped the arrow, broke the shaft, and pulled each end out.

The life energy got to work healing him, a deep snarl etched into his face now. A oppressive prana washed over him, the bug whirling to face the offender even as a few Shadow Balls fired out behind him to counter the arrows.

This was still easily the best chance he'd get, and he'd be damned if he ran away now, being in Archer's sights.

If the prana was in such abundance, it seemed like it was time to _use_ it.

The Caster was arrogant enough as to assume that the most basic of psychic shields would block any projectiles. Fool.

He closed his eyes, focusing. A grimace later, he began gathering nearly all that he had left.

Eyes snapped open, glowing with a golden light that was slowly consumed in shadow as he clutched the pendant.

 _Consequences be damned._

The flashes of prana ahead were too strong for any normal servant, Berserker's rage palpable in the air. _**Master, it's time. This will be a short battle, they can't battle this fiercely with their masters nearby, and without their masters nearby they can't keep throwing this much prana around, now stay safe.**_ Lancer felt the wave of concern, fear, and apprehension flow through the connection, but underneath all of that, there was a burning determination to end this madness and save people. Beedrill's lips quirked up at that, wondering how the kid could be so positive like this.

The wave of prana with those emotions was funnelled into the stone, a familiar cocoon of energy swirling around him. The stone fused with his chest, burrowing into him and releasing the ludicrous amount of prana. Limbs shifted and twisted, the spines lengthening and sharpening, his body now back in its peak form.

He darted into the city, flashing by buildings fast enough to leave windows shattering in his wake. The explosions of prana had shifted, now simply an impact here and there. Lancer slowed down a bit, still darting around, but now at a pace he could stop on a dime without killing himself.

A psychic shield around a Yanmega that looked to be Caster, Saber knocked out against a wall, Archer firing an arrow coated in shadows, and Berserker screaming in rage. Archer's presence disappeared, his form becoming cloaked in shadowed flames, the dark tongues licking at his cloak, even as Berserker rushed Caster and the bug fired off a few Shadow Balls behind itself.

Only seconds had ticked away as Lancer waited, but seconds added up. 300 and it was over, that was the war, done, gone, _lost forever._

Even as dozens of arrows began to blot out the stars above, even as Caster began buzzing with an unholy noise that hurt _way_ more than it should at this range, there was only one thought left on Lancer's mind.

Time to make the rest _count_.

…

He jogged forward, tired of laying on his back, wishing that he could do something. The familiar pounding of the grass beneath his feet was comforting, his breath far shorter than usual, but not unbearable. It was just like his morning jogging, no One for All crackling beneath his skin, no troubles, just a jog in the cool air.

If you ignored the crackling wisps of different colored prana in the air, mingling with billowing smoke and the sounds of crumbling buildings, it would almost seem peaceful.

The exhaustion seeping into his limbs came far sooner than normal, but with Lancer drawing off a bit of his prana every second for the transformation, it wasn't too surprising. Something seemed to be missing, but that might just be the hunger gnawing at his stomach.

The next moment, a coughing fit erupted, Izuku falling to his knees at how much his lungs absolutely _burned_ and how every muscle in his body suddenly screamed at the _agony_ coursing through him, the memories broken fingers and limbs flitting through his mind, reminding him that it could be worse.

It didn't help with the pain, but the thought grounded him for a moment. He could feel his energy leaving his body, and he stumbled back, breathing ragged as adrenaline blew his eyes wide open. He was shaking all over, a twitching, tired mess.

But the agony was gone, the pain faded, and he could _see_ something wrong beyond the line that he had just crossed. Whipping around, the forest had a faint glow, the colors really popping out, and a faint sheen of green and brown shrouded the area.

The city ahead of him was darker, the shadows had a deeply disturbing lack of _any_ light, even those that logically should, and there was what seemed like an overlay of, _something_. It was eerie, and made his skin crawl, like Stain had just gotten another lick of his blood.

The coughing came back as a sudden tug made itself known, Lancer's ravenous form dragging out half of his strength in that moment.

Half of Izuku's _full_ strength.

The boy was out before he knew he was falling over.

The arrows flowed with ghostly flames, a mouth set in a thin line. Each one began to glow with their lights, the shade lighter than usual, the cores not shining nearly as bright.

Judging by the lack of feeling spreading through his body, they would have to do. The Bug Buzz from Caster began to build up, the eerie energy filling his limbs.

Decidueye made no move to stop this, it would be a waste of his last effort. The bug energy began to wreak havoc, breaking down the structure of what remained. His string stretched taught, the primary arrow pulsing with the curiosity of a life all its own.

He smiled, remembering a time when such arrows were treasured, and the ones who could give rise to such miracles were revered.

He knocked the arrow, remembering why things had changed. His face hardened.

The dozens of shadowy arrows followed the primary one, their energy attracted to the paradoxical bit of life within death.

He smiled as he fell back, barely able to keep his form.

It was a good thing his Master had someone to put her trust in.

The famed Arrow Raid had begun, and whether by design or from sheer luck, none of the arrows came too close. They all pointed toward Caster and his damned shield, the bug opting to fire off Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball instead of ignoring the homing missiles. What a shame.

Berserker had gotten back up, the instincts of an enraged mother in full swing as a Rock Slide came barrelling down from the skies, the exhaustion of going Mega obviously taking a toll, as the shield easily deflected the rocks.

Because why not, they were sent straight toward Beedrill. He flitted to the left with barely a thought and kept on course, circling around to Berserker's left, to _avoid_ being duped into taking one of the hits from the Mother of Dragons herself, thank you very much.

Swords Dance flared to life around him, his entire body being suffused in a deep green glow. He felt… lighter. A slight crackling, and a tingling sensation told him that it wasn't just his imagination, and that his Master had to be close. The brat must've followed despite thinking he knew the danger…

Not like Beedrill could claim any different. He smirked and dodged another few boulders, lining up the shot toward Caster. It looked like he'd only get one shot.

The three lances all lined up, the green glow flaring as Night Slash formed around each, the darkness deeper even than usual, no doubt thanks to the boost from his Master's natural prana, pre-formed and ready to act.

A flash of lighting zipped across the carnage that was a city, cutting through the shield with no resistance, slicing the Yanmega clean in two, the halves-

They were gone. The halves had dissipated, and Rider's screech suddenly split the air as a building crumbled, dozens of little blobs surrounding it, buzzing in tune with one another.

He sighed, and checked his reserves. If there was only about a minute and a half left, then there was only one thing left to do.

Make those seconds _count._

The Noble Phantasm had taken a lot out of him, but the flames were beginning to die down, he wasn't gone just yet. Thank whatever hellish deity had given him time for _that_ joy.

The blade was in his hand before his opponent could slice through his neck, eyes flaring with open anger as Decidueye stared at the Psychic type bold enough to challenge him, despite the lively shadows flickering around every corner.

Saber stared down at Archer, elbow bent, leaning down, arm blade glowing black.

The deadly dance began, blades flashing as the Gallade become a whirling mass of white, green, and deadly black.

The Leaf Blade was chipped, and had nearly been sliced in two, but with a simple thought the blade was reformed, new grass forming to fill in the gaps. It wasn't as good, but it would hold for the last few bouts.

Saber had gone Mega and been slammed into the wall, and was in no shape to continue.

The Ghostly Archer gathered shadows to shroud his blade, the lights within simply dancing to their own tune, content to indulge their maker's last wish in this world. For now.

Saber saw the motion, closing his eyes and sharpening his own blade, the dark imitation of a shade's true form extending to nearly half as long as the two fighters were tall.

It was sickeningly poor, and the imitation drew anger from both Archer and the spirits within his blade. Eyes on both sides narrowed, Archer merely waiting, and when it was clear that Saber was going to wait, the Leaf Blade was shoved into one wing, and the string drawn taught in an instant.

The shadows heeded his call without resistance, anger making them wild, and hungry for vengeance. The arrow had the power of a True Shade within it, and Archer smiled for the first time in a while, the spirits within the shot dancing with the madness of a thousand screams, and they were music to the ears.

The arrow screamed to Saber's chest, right to the bright red weak spot every evolution of Ralts held.

The imitation shattered under the pressure, the spirits climbing around and attempting to enter his body, enraged at his attempt. The blade was loosed from the string, settling into Archer's hand once more.

The shadows within the blade were gone, but a single cut would allow them access. All he needed, was one, simple, cut. Then he could rest.

Archer stumbled forward, the blade's reinforcements falling to pieces as the blade dragged on the ground. Saber was stuck, kneeling with grit teeth as the spirits clawed as his open empathic link.

The swipe came from below, that damned imitation enough to push away the spirits, just for a moment, as they began to recede, and the Arrow Raid began to end in earnest.

It felt cold.

The slice went through one wing, shearing the delicate feathers in half like butter. Saber drew back for an overhanded blow, focusing his power into the dark blade, the shape becoming jagged, and uneven. Archer was tempted to lie back, and accept this fate. Even with Independent Action, he would die this day, defeating his opponent or not.

A small, purple wisp ignited in his hand, funnelling into the blade, and reminding him. The hopes, the dreams, the regrets of the fallen, who would never again have a chance to change things…

The strike came down like a hammer blow, and Archer whirled around, the dark blade leaving the cloak of Steel Wing with nary a scratch.

The purple entrenched blade sunk deep into the red disk, Saber baring his teeth and staggering away, hissing at the wound.

Archer simply giggled for a moment, funneling the little spirit into the blade, and letting it have a new life, within the blade of grass. The blade of death that would now grow into new life, as the cycle continued, evermore.

Hopefully the bastardous fighting type would enter the cycle again.

Archer had finally fallen, his last few breaths _finally_ leaving his form, even as Saber staggered back, his empathic senses tingling and writhing, feeling incomprehensible pain and yet going numb.

Pulling up another Night Slash, he sliced a tiny part of his skin, feeling Justified take hold, soothe the worst of the pain, and began to focus. The empathic sense was a blessing and a curse, but it was sensitive enough that it could sense even the twisted, bastardised form of life that Archer had imbued into the blade, fighting against the Psychic barrier containing the growing tendrils of the Leaf Blade.

The true terror of the Ghostly Archer was not his aim, nor his one on one combat prowess, though both were formidable. It was the fact that any stray hit, with a ghostly power, or the grass as the base of his most powerful arrows, they would infect the target with either a rogue life, or drag the target into death, and he would pluck any weakened opponent in his sight out of the sky. Saber's war torn foe was truly a terrifying opponent.

But now, with no one to pick off any weakened foes from afar? Now Saber could play the waiting game. He knew patience, and he would recover strength far faster than the others within his meditations.

It was time to make every moment count.

 **A/N**

 **So! Things are heating up a bit, heh.**

 **Uh. I uh… College is a lot of work so I've been gone, but this should wrap up fairly quickly.  
Hopefully.  
Probably.**

 **No promises though.**

 **On another note, if you enjoyed this bit of… whatever this has turned into, stay tuned!  
Things are about to get… **_**messy**_ **. :)**

 **Lancer:**

Strength: B

Endurance: D

Magical Power: D

Magic Resistance: C _**(+1)**_ → B

Agility: B _**(+2)**_ → A+

Luk: E

NP(Active): Mega Stone

NP(Passive): Sniper

\- Swords Dance

\- Drill Run

\- Poison Jab

\- X-Scissor

 **Assassin:**

Strength: A _**(+1)**_ →A+

Endurance: C

Magical Power: D

Magic Resistance: C

Agility: A _**(+1)**_ → A+

Luk: A-

NP(Active): Dark Gem

NP(Passive): Pressure

Presence Concealment (A) Can literally meld into shadows while not in combat, in pitch dark spaces the +1 to attack refreshes, going into pitch black lets the Dark Gem reset.

\- Fake Out

\- Night Slash

\- Brick Break

\- Icicle Crash

 **Saber(Base):**

Strength: A _**(+1)**_ →A+

Endurance: C _**(+1)**_ →B

Magical Power: C

Magic Resistance: A _**(+1)**_ → A+

Agility: B-

Luk: C

NP(Active): Mega Stone

NP(Passive): Justified

Riding (B)

\- Leaf Blade

\- Night Slash

\- Drain Punch

\- Psycho Cut

 **Rider:**

Strength: A _**(+1)**_ → A+

Endurance: B _**(+1)**_ → A

Magical Power: C

Magic Resistance: B- _ **(+1)**_

Agility: C

Luk: C

NP(Active): Additional 1.3 times dmg per attack, -half a rank of endurance per use

NP(Passive): Additional 1.3 times dmg per attack

Riding (A+) _**Inverted**_ , Kirishima rides Braviary and Braviary gets a power-up

Battle Continuation (A)

\- Brave Bird

\- Steel Wing

\- Superpower

\- Crush Claw

 **Caster:**

Strength: B-

Endurance: B

Magical Power: A _ **(+2)**_ → A++

Magic Resistance: C

Agility: A-

Luk: B-

NP(Active): Shell Bell: A portion of all damage dealt by Caster is

NP(Passive): Tinted Lens: The user ignores Magic Resistance and the foe's typing for damage purposes.

Item Construction: Substitute (No cost, must be set up beforehand)

\- Giga Drain

\- Bug Buzz

\- Air Slash

\- Hidden Power [Ice]

 **Berserker:**

Strength: A _**(+2)**_ → A++(+)

Endurance: A-

Magical Power: B-

Magic Resistance: B

Agility: A

Luk: A

NP(Active): Rocky Helmet

NP(Passive): Rough Skin

Interacting via physical contact generally hurts the attacker more than Garchomp.

Then he gets angry(-er).

Mad Enhancement: B: The user has lost all complex thoughts, only able to reason out basic things based on sensory knowledge, such as where an enemy has run off to.

\- Earthquake

\- Outrage

\- Crunch

\- Rock Slide

 **Archer:**

Strength: B _**(+1)**_ → A

Endurance: B-

Magical Power: B

Magic Resistance: B _**(+1)**_ → A

Agility: C

Luk: D

NP(Active): Decidium Z

NP(Passive): Long Reach(Unaffected by Berserker's Noble Phantasms)

Independent Action (A)

Legend: Known for camping out using the environment to ambush an enemy squadron, killing his soul and, through pure willpower, achieving revenge for his Comrades via Arrow Raid and Final Combat against 5 opponents. (Original number: 100 enemies.)

\- Leaf Blade

\- Spirit Shackle

\- Shadow Sneak

\- Steel Wing

 **Saber(-Mega):**

Strength: A++ _**(+1)**_ →A+++

Endurance: B _**(+1)**_ →B+

Magical Power: C

Magic Resistance: A _**(+1)**_ → A+

Agility: A

Luk: B+

NP(Active): Mega Stone

NP(Passive): Inner Focus: User is unaffected by bursts of Prana used to distract enemies and can

Riding (B)

+Close Combat, +X-Scissor, +EQ, (-Drain Punch)

 **Berserker(-Mega)**

Strength: A++(+) → (EX)

Endurance: A

Magical Power: A

Magic Resistance: A

Agility: A-

Luk: A

NP(Active): Mega Stone

NP(Passive): Sand Force: When touching the ground, the user's leathery skin becomes harder, and the user's Ground, Rock, and Steel based attacks are all multiplied in their effectiveness by 1.3 times.

Mad Enhancement: A (The user is now sane due to general insanity in Mega form)

+Dragon Claw, +Iron Tail

 **Lancer(-Mega):**

Strength: A++ (EX ( _one_ ) SD)

Endurance: E

Magical Power: E

Magic Resistance: C _**(+1)**_ → B

Agility: A++ _**(+2)**_ → EX

Luk: E

NP(Active): Mega Stone

NP(Passive): Adaptability: Doubles the energy concentration within each of the user's attacks that match their base typing.

+Double Edge, +Night Slash


End file.
